


feel it after midnight

by azurephil (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azurephil
Summary: Now is a special time, a secret time just for them—a space in time as the world around them sleeps, but they’re wide awake. No one gets to see Phil in this moment with him. It sends a thrill down Dan’s spine.





	feel it after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from god is a woman by ariana grande. this takes place in 2009, shortly after dnp met in real life, and dan had been visiting phil pretty often. it's like...november-ish.

Dan thinks he’s entered another dimension.

It certainly seems that way at this hour, in the silence of the morning before dawn. His eyes have long adjusted to the darkness, his surroundings still slightly unfamiliar and fuzzy around the edges. He’s not entirely used to this yet, to sleeping in a bed that isn’t his own in a room he only ever saw through a pixelated screen until recently.

It’s still fresh in the daytime, but now, at night—it’s otherworldly, really. The only sounds are the rustle of tree limbs outside the bedroom window, and the breathing of a boy in his arms. His favorite boy, the only one he thinks about. Dan’s made room for him in his head, in his heart; a couple months ago, Phil would occasionally pop into his thoughts, stopping by more and more over time until he finally brought a suitcase and moved in for good.

There are positives and negatives to this, Dan realizes. Thoughts and desires involving Phil will occupy Dan’s mind for a long time now, no matter what. Even if Phil leaves. On the bright side, thinking of Phil gets him through the day, most of the time. He’s emotionally attached to someone he’s idolized for years and vulnerable to having his heart broken. It scares him to death.

But not right now. Now is a special time, a secret time just for them—a space in time as the world around them sleeps, but they’re wide awake. No one gets to see Phil in this moment with him. It sends a thrill down Dan’s spine.

Phil’s head rests on his shoulder as Dan lays on his back; they’re cuddled up under the duvet, Phil is stroking his fingers down the ridges of Dan’s sternum and breathing gently against him and it’s perfect. _It’s not a dream, either_ , Dan reminds himself. He’s had many dreams of a moment just like this over the past month or so. It’s easier to see Phil than himself in the dark, with him being so pale and all. It’s simple to grab his hand and hold on. Phil sighs so softly and Dan swears he must be in another world, one where he gets to do _this_ with _this_ person and hear him make sweet little sounds like _that_.

It blinds him a bit, the match lit inside his chest. That fire inside flickers and dances as he turns onto his side, facing Phil. It gives him a little courage to slide a hand down Phil’s chest and lick into his mouth. It’s so lazy, all of his reflexes a little slower when it’s this late. There’s probably nothing impressive about his technique, it probably doesn’t look like a flawless, passionate kiss he’s seen on movie screens but it feels like heaven.

 _That’s it,_ he muses, sliding on top of Phil, _that’s what I’d call it_. Heaven. This little slice of paradise carved out just for the two of them; it makes perfect sense. Dan’s not sure if heaven would be this dark or quiet, but his muddy brain isn’t sure of much right now, other than how he feels about the boy under him. Phil slides his hands up Dan’s sides and moans against his neck when Dan presses his hips down.

“You’re an angel,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s ear, biting the lobe and kissing across his jaw. Phil laughs softly, running his palms up Dan’s torso and tracing circles around his nipples.

“You know I’m not,” he says, and his voice is so deep Dan feels like he’s melting into it. It’s always deep when they’re like this—in bed, alone, feeling each other up like they’ll never see each other again when Dan goes back home. In the darkness, though their eyes have adjusted as much as they can, everything feels twice as intense. Every brush, every kiss, it’s all magnified.

Phil pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and holding on tight as he seeks out his lips. Phil always wants to touch, to cuddle, to grab on and not let go. And it almost brings tears to Dan’s eyes in this private moment, because he feels _wanted_. He’s only known Phil a matter of months; he’d had a girlfriend for years, this feeling shouldn’t be revolutionary but it is, because it’s so different. The good kind of different, the right kind of different. Kissing Phil and grinding against him in the silence of the night—that’s not forced. It doesn’t seem like they’re only doing it because it’s what they “should” be doing at this point in their relationship. There’s nothing mechanical or fabricated about this, and it’s everything Dan’s ever wanted.

Phil glides his fingers along Dan’s skin so tenderly, it makes him want to open up. Be vulnerable. Take a chance and pour his heart out to him. It could all go wrong, but the negatives flew out the window a while ago. All that’s on Dan’s mind right now is _how do I feel like this for the rest of my life?_

He feels a little drunk off of love. For a four-letter word, “love” seems huge and intimidating. Usually. Not tonight. He might even mumble it on Phil’s lips a couple times, some slurred, drunken _I love you._ This celestial atmosphere around them creates a bubble, a safety net where Dan can say whatever he wants. They’re both too tired to remember it tomorrow anyway. They’ll wake up in broad daylight and the bubble will pop and it won’t really matter that he called his sort-of-boyfriend an angel, that he said he loves him after such a short time being sort-of-together.

Phil doesn’t mind, judging by the way he pushes Dan’s pants down his thighs. He sucks a bruise onto Dan’s neck and Dan stops thinking about tomorrow.

Eventually, they use their hands to get each other off. Dan flops down on top of Phil in the aftermath. The dark room is a galaxy, suddenly, and he’s floating amongst the stars.

“You’re kinda crushing me, Dan.” Well. Maybe not.

He rolls over, his surroundings growing hazier by the second. Phil snuggles up behind him and snakes an arm around his waist. Dan’s eyelids droop and he fights it for a minute, not wanting this moment to end. Dan isn’t sure how many moments like this one he’ll get to have with Phil.

He wants to savor it, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after midnight. i am currently falling asleep lol help
> 
> hopefully this made some sort of sense, i was going to just write pure smut but my brain went a whole other direction.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://azurephil.tumblr.com/) if u feel so inclined


End file.
